Death Duel! Episode 1, Viper vs Ghost
by TheLongVersion2
Summary: this is the first episode of the 2.5K veiw special series. here, much like screw attacks death battle, we take your favorite OC's and make them fight till one drops. this episode, the most OP OC's we know of, Mercer Knight and Rise Forester take each other on in the eastern woodlands of vale. rated T for language, violence, blood, and 2 much badassery for u 2 handle. co-author: LV3
1. the characters!

_**LV2 () LV here, this is a new mini series called death duel, basically like screw attacks death battles except we take random OC characters from random stories and make them fight to the death. This request was from Francis. His full name cannot be shown, because he is (redacted). Now I told you this would be out in two months. That is the actual fight now. This is here early because my sister has actually agreed to this.**_

 _ **LV1 () Yes that's right its me, the smart one who makes this guys mind baby's make sense. He mentioned this to me shortly after I stole his food and I said, sure. As long as you don't f**k up you arm more.**_

 _ **LV2 () oh yeah, forgot you were there. Yes, this is my twin sister, longversion1. And together we are the deviant trio!**_

 _ **LV1 () its deviant duo, dumbass.**_

 _ **LV2 () yeah, yeah, whatever. She edits my stuff, and apparently she edits and uploads something she made 3 years ago on fiction press? Whatever, the important thing right now is the story. And me, but mostly the story.**_

 _ **LV1 () were co-writing this one so that personal preference and/or opinion doesn't have as much say. and because right now we have hit 2500+ total story views. Its a big milestone for us, don't judge.**_

 _ **LV2 () yes, anyways, we don't want to do all the work, so tell us who you want to see fighting here in a review or PM.**_

 _ **LV1 () back to business, today you are going to see Mercer knight created by FallenSymphony963 and our very own Rise Forester, otherwise known as (redacted by a true friend). sorry, but I can't reveal his true identity, that would be a huge spoiler.**_

 _ **LV2 () possibly the two most OP RWBY characters ever created, the Viper and the Ghost are each the most feared and/or respected mercenaries in their own (original) worlds. One thing you might need to know, there are two ability's Rise currently has that he hasn't actually used yet. Its called copycat. Its a playing card made out of pure aura that he can turn into anything that he touches with one word. Copy. The other is soul sight. He can look into the soul of a person to see their intents, personality and just overall karma. The only downside being that it requires an enormous amount of aura.**_

 _ **LV1 () so essentially, say you had a super badass sword, he now has it too except his is made out of obsidian and aura reinforced pearl. So get into the stats of our fighters. Starting with Rise.**_

 _ **LV2 () Rise, a man from another world, thrives to save his new one. And he will do just about anything to do so. Be it killing, lying, manipulation, or even his own life. And a part of him wants nothing more than to face a worthy opponent. But he will never sacrifice the life of someone he cares about. As of now, no one has even seen his face, except for his team. he was born with his heart on the opposite side of his chest. this has saved his life more than once.**_

 _ **strength.** In terms of strength he can lift up to 8 tons, 9 when he's angry { without Yang's semblance}. But most of it is from his aura, which if depleted will resort him to physical strength. His physical strength allows him to lift nearly 1.3 tons. He works out a lot._

 _ **Fighting style.** Being taught by multiple different people including himself, he has no singular technique. Rather than develop one, he uses whatever he can to defeat his opponent with no real strategy. This is one of his greatest faults._

 _ **Weapons.** Rise is an excellent craftsman, and a revolutionary weapon tech expert. His weapon designs often go far beyond what could normally be achieved by any other scientist for years to come. His weapons includes beast slayer { alucards jackal on steroids }, a sniper with the power of 2 if not 4 beast slayers called skull splitter. It also becomes a 40 kilo breaker class long sword. He has a knuckle buster that can shoot blasts of electricity, and a hidden blade gauntlet but with a 48 meter long chain that he rely's on heavily when fighting as the ghost._

 _His right glove is infused with fire dust allowing him to set his entire lower right arm on fire. Typical weapons include a standard issue combat knife, nearly 50 concealed throwing knives, and his claws. his trump card is quite literally a card. It is a manifestation of pure aura and can take any form he so chooses as long as he is looking at it, or he has copied it before. but he never actually has it on his person._

 _ **Aura.** Rise has mastered the art of aura control and can manipulate it to achieve incredible feats. He can slow down his fall to a near stop, walk on walls, greatly enhance his physical strength, greatly increase his speed or even look at a persons soul. as such, the actual extent of his aura deposit is unknown, but clearly huge. In fact he uses his aura to keep himself alert rather than sleeping 60% of the time. He can even recharge a great amount of it by sleeping for just a single night._

 _ **Semblance.** Rise's semblance literally allows him to gain more semblances at no cost. All he has to do is touch you and he can use your semblance, with some training in some case's. His sub-semblances include:_

 _ **cloud kisser/**_ allows the user to manipulate the wind to do just about anything including inhuman speed and flight.

 _ **shadow clones** / creates a clone out of pure shadow and aura to take the hit for you._

 _ **lightning bolt** / allows you to generate and control electricity._

 _ **Eternal flame** / allows you to become stronger every time you get hit hard. When enraged you will burst into flames, or to put it more simply you will go super saiyan._

 _ **Funnel cloud** / allows you to fully control the wind. This allows you to run twice as fast and fly at high speeds. allows a well trained unit to effectively dodge 80% of bullets._

 _ **Portal** / allows you to create a red portal to anywhere on the planet. With training as extensive as Rise's, and a lot of aura you might be able to travel between alternate worlds._

 _ **Soulsight** / allows you to look inside someones soul_

 _ **shadow fog** / allows you to blend in with the shadows easily and move round eerily silent in the darkness._

 _ **Natural ability.** Rise, being a pure blood fauness inherited many animal traits adding on to his already extensive power. He has retracted claws that he can use at any time, he can see in the dark perfectly, his senses are more acute than any human, especially his hearing, and he can flatten his cat ears against his head making them invisible to the bare eye. Plus the stealth skills of Samuel Reed. You know, the guy from splinter cell. Rise is familiar with several types of martial arts._

 _MERCER KNIGHT_

 _Mercer knight, also known as the viper is the most feared, and powerful man on the planet. When he finds something precious to him, he will defend it/them at the cost of his own life. He carry's no remorse, and lives by the code kill or be killed, do whatever it takes to survive. He is a highly calm and intelligent person, preferring to show as little emotion as possible and avoid the spotlight. He is widely known as the perfect warrior. He is lean, tall and muscular, adding to the large attraction of the opposite gender. He also enjoys reading. Mercer has super regenerative abilities that can heal fatal wounds, but can be worn out over time._

 _ **strength.** Mercer is incredibly strong and although his limit is unknown he has lifted/held back up to nearly 2500 times his own body weight._

 _ **Fighting style.** Mercers fighting style is thought to be the most deadly ever achieved, and rightfully so. his style is graceful, efficient, quick, calculating, and merciless and even more amazingly self taught. In the words of LV1, 'he is the definition of dangerous and badass.' terrifyingly, he has no remorse or regret for killing people he never knew whatsoever, and seemingly no fear. Also, his performance isn't affected by changing terrain, weather or other situations in the slightest. He can even easily copy another persons fighting style if he deems it necessary to beat them. This just makes him all the more scary. His only major flaw is his degrading mental state that holds him back from using his most potent strikes. But even without them he is still not one to be taken lightly. In fact, his kill count is OVER 9000!_

 _ **Weapons**. Mercer uses his impressive masterfully crafted seven foot spear, Empty Promise which also doubles as a double barrel rifle. He also possesses the .454 cassull. For stats see the Hellsing wiki. in one of his most powerfull states, he can create a giant cross shaped spear out of basically nothing but a bit of aura that was enough to pierce the armor of a Skybreaker. So, the equivalent of a 3 inch solid steel wall, padded with orange peels. Seriously, that stupid orange skin is really hard to break!_

 _ **Aura.** The vipers aura is amazingly powerfull, enough to put frost on the surface of everything in a room, and shatter bullet proof glass, increase the gravity in the area tenfold, or even crack solid rock. He can use it to create illusions surrounding himself to scare enemy's, create barriers around himself, enhance his strikes to be more deadly, and even become death using his aura drive. His reserves are astronomical, and the sheer density of it is enough to force people to the ground, and practically suffocate them. It has also caused mass window repair bills across the globe._

 _ **Semblance.** Mercers semblance is just as frightening and deadly as he is. **Nightmare**. When direct eye contact is made, and nightmare is released, mercer enters the victims mind and torture's them mentally however he pleases. The only limitations of this is his own creativity. He can kill someone at worst, put them in a coma and give them phobia's at the least. To activate Nightmare, he says nightmare. The only downside is that it only stuns Grimm, rather than killing them._

 _ **Natural ability.** How can we even get through this in less than 2 pages? The guy is like James Bond, with the moves of Neo from the matrix, and more muscle than the almighty Arnold Schwarzeneger. Now take that, and give him the survival skills of Micheal J Crocodile Dundee, the intelligence of the all powerful Gandalf, and the calm and quiet demeanor of Blake. Except quieter. But no, we aren't even done yet. So take all that, give him the voice of an angel and the acute eyesight of a hawk, the hearing of a snake, and the agility and reaction time of a jedi. next, the killing remorse of Alucard. So basically none. Oh yeah, and the aim of catniss, but with guns. Maybe bows too, who knows. But there's more, the stealth skills of solid snake, and the smoothness of a bald guys head. And finally, the bank account of Bruce Wayne. Yep, that just about covers it._

 _ **LV2() man, I bet Rise could kick Mercers ass any day.**_

 _ **LV1() as if! The viper is equally awesome, only using his natural talents. With all his ability's he would kick Rise's ass!**_

 _ **LV2() I'll bet you $50, all my food back, and a foot massage that mine beats yours!**_

 _ **LV1() deal. *cough* sucker! *cough***_

 _ **LV2() anyways, if your actually reading this, tell us in the comments who you think will win! We'll battle it out in the next chapter. Also, if there is an OC (has to be rwby) that you would like to see fight to the death, PM me the name, the story their from and any additional stats you may have. LV out!**_

 _ **LV1() LV, signing off!**_

 _ **you can see Rise in the ghost of team risk here on my account, and to see more of Mercer check out vipers glare by FallenSymphony963. seriously check it out, its awesome. p.s, you can also find Mercers full character bio there including history, far more detailed descriptions of everything, and full stats.**_


	2. The fight!

_They are a danger to people and deserve death. Such is the fate of all monsters...and I am no exception._

 _-Mercer Knight_

 _A necessary evil, though intended for good, is still evil. And if I must become it in order to destroy it, then so be it._

 _-Rise Forester_

 _ **LV1() were back! This would have been out sooner, but half the time we usually spend writing this week was spent arguing about LV2's food supply.**_

 _ **LV2() dammit woman, I am hungry!**_

 _ **LV1() yeah, whatever just you wait until this is over. Now, we have analyzed the hell out of these guys, and gone over countless fights and outcomes. Its time to make them fight! And lets be honest, 85% of you don't care why their fighting. You just want the action. So lets just say Rise believes killing Mercer will save the planet. There, no more back story.**_

 _ **LV2() in order to decide the terrain, conditions and time of day OC'S will be fighting in I have had LV3 create a program to randomly generate them for me cause I'm lazy. Today it is: forest, afternoon, raining.**_

He took another step down the barely worn path in the woods, the only viable sound being the pitter patter of the rain. Mercer had decided to take a stroll through the woods despite the light rain to relax, and to escape Rouge. He was being pesky today. more than usual.

Kept going on about some ghost guy. 'as long as he stays away from my precious people, I don't care.' **We could just kill the fucker. Wont be a problem if he's dead!** He pushed the voice away, and concentrated on his walk.

* * *

'there he is. The Viper. According to my contact, he's going to be a problem.' The ghost thought, as he watched the former merc from a branch high up in the tree's. From what he was told he would need everything he had so he brought all his personal weapons. He wouldn't use them unless he had to though. he left the card though. there was no way that was necessary.

Slowly, he reached for one of his throwing knives. He jumped down, landing quietly on the ground and throwing the knife.

The Viper heard him land, and spun around unsheathing Empty Promise spinning it around and deflecting the small blade. He took a second to look at his attacker. The man was 6'3 with a similar build to his own, and he was covered with light body armor and a black hooded trench coat, hiding his face.

He lowered himself into his battle stance, and waited. The two stood fast, staring each other down as if daring one another to make the first move.

 _...FIGHT!..._

The Ghost made his move first, throwing knives flying through the air faster than any average human eye could keep track of. Empty promise spun through the air, sending the small blades uselessly to the ground. The Ghost set off a grenade and through it at the Viper, who jumped away, landing safely out of the grenades range. And into the Ghosts.

But to the Ghosts dismay, he wasn't the only one who could manipulate the wind to move faster. In a second, Mercer's fist connected with Rise's jaw, and Empty Promise sped towards the left side of his chest. Ghost grabbed it before it could impale him, and and kicked at an inhuman angle hitting the Viper in the jaw. He grabbed the merc's face and sent hundreds of volts into him.

With the water covering both of them, they both had their fair share of electrocution. Mercer grabbed his hand, surprising him, and threw him into the ground, swinging his spear in a downward arc for the killing blow. He rolled out of the way, and jumped to his feet.

Mercer swung himself around, cutting into Rise's body armor as he bent backwards to dodge it. He back flipped away several times until there was considerable distance between them. "I've underestimated you."

the jade eyed merc narrowed his eyes at him. He pulled out a sword and charged towards the viper, unleashing a series of quick devastating blows. Mercer kept up with ease, deflecting each blow. The moment he saw an opening he went for it.

Only for the Ghost to use a shadow clone, appearing behind the merc. The sword turned into a sniper rifle, and he pressed it against the vipers back. "gotcha!" the vipers spear turned into a double bolt anti tank rifle, and pointed it back at Rise. He barely had enough time to put up his aura shields before he was sent flying straight through a tree trunk by two large exploding metal objects.

The ghosts shot missed, destroying another tree behind Mercer. Rise jumped to his feet, pulling the bolt back on skull splitter, and the Viper loaded two more rounds into Empty Promise. They both fired at once this time, their bullets meeting halfway and blowing the path that _was_ there the hell up.

Rise came flying out of the smoke, with his sword above his head set in motion for a downward slash. Empty Promise reformed into a spear again, and collided with skull splitter letting sparks fly. Mercer rolled out from under it, and Empty Promise slashed the side of Rise as he recovered his aura struggling to block it.

He swung his sword at the unprotected back of the merc, and Empty Promise easily blocked it and held it back. The Viper used his free arm to send a punch Rise's way, which he caught in his own free hand. The two pushed against each other trying to win with brute strength, and Mercer was clearly winning. So RISE unleashed his aura and activated Yang's semblance. Everything behind him burst into flames despite the rain. The merc's tattoos began to glow and the Vipers aura came exploding out, literally turning the rain above him into hail.

Fire and Ice battled against each other, fighting for dominance and seeking to destroy the other. The ground beneath their feet began to crack and shatter beneath the intense weight it was being put under. Despite being a very equal battle, Rise was beginning to lose and it was becoming difficult to breath.

Ghost suddenly once again sent 600 volts of electricity into the Viper, who didn't falter, but loosened his grip never the less. Rise took his chance, and rolled away dropping a grenade on his way out. The smoke cleared, and there was Mercer still, his clothing slightly charred and torn from the grenade and more pissed than ever, with a storm like cloak of aura dancing around him in the non existent wind. Rise could feel the gravity increasing upon himself.

The Ghost launched his chain at Mercer, wrapping it around his neck, and swinging him through the air and into the ground hard. Thinking the mercs neck was snapped from the pressure, Rise retrieved his chain and turned to walk away. "too easy..." then he heard footprints, and turned just in time for Empty Promise to tear into the flesh of his left shoulder where the heart should be.

He grit his teeth trying to suppress a cry of pain. But this wasn't his first time being penetrated. (ha ha! sex joke) Rise grabbed the weapon pulling the surprised Mercer towards him and punching him in the nose.

The Viper recoiled back from the aura layered knuckle buster punch, while Rise tossed his weapon into the bushes so he could no longer use it without finding it. He picked up skull splitter, and dodged an expertly thrown punch from the merc. He didn't, however, dodge the kick that the punch was meant to distract him from.

The Ghost stumbled back, and used another shadow clone to escape Mercers next attack. The Vipers arms were now coated in black and green aura. The ghost set his arm aflame, and channeled as much aura into his fists as he could spare from his shields.

The Ghost swung the blade down with all his might, and Mercer crossed his arms catching it between his arms using the aura to protect them. Rise switched it to sniper mode, with the barrel now pointing at the vipers forehead and pulled the trigger. Mercers head exploded leaving little left but his lower jaw.

"man, you were hard to kill. But not even you are worthy of me" Rise said, beginning to pick up his many knives and place them in his hooded trench coat.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Rise spun around, only to get punched so hard he flew into a large rock, cracking it. He wiped blood off the corner of his mouth as he got up. "now how... the hell...did you do that!?"

"fuck you, that's how"

'he must have regenerative powers. Good thing I have something special for that' Rise thought to himself as he pulled out Beast slayer. The Viper quick drew his own .454 cassull and the jade merc beat him to the trigger. The bullet went straight through the aura shields and metal plated Kevlar armor like a hot knife through butter.

Blood exploded from the left side of Rise's back, and he collapsed onto his back, the hood falling from his face and the modified semi-auto pistol still clutched in his hand. Mercer replaced the gun in its holster, and walked over to the ghost. There was a hole in his chest large enough to see through to the other side, or even stick your finger in without touching him.

Unlike the assuming Ghost, he crouched down to check his pulse and make sure he was dead before turning his back. The ghost sprung to life grabbing the larger man by the neck and pressed Beast to his chest. He Held down the trigger, unloading the entire clip while trying to choke him with his hand.

He tossed the limp Mercers body away, as it had already begun rebuilding itself. "dammit! just how durable _are_ you!?"

the ghost reached for another clip, standing up. His hand grabbed nothing but air, and he started grinding his teeth. He hadn't expected to actually be using his guns. He launched his chain at Mercer, wrapping it around his arm and swinging him around bashing him into tree after tree. "JUST DIE!" with the amount of blood he was losing he wouldn't last much longer without first aid.

the jade eyed man grabbed a tree he hit, and pulled Rise towards him. Rise tried to kick him, but he side stepped it and punched the ghost in the bullet (and spear) wound with an aura coated fist. He grunted in pain, and pulled out a knife and lunged at Mercer.

The merc grabbed the wrist with the knife, twisting it out of his grip, and stabbing the ghost just above the collarbone puncturing his throat and severing his subclavian artery. He sputtered, and started to choke on his own blood, which was also pouring out of the wound.

Mercer grabbed him by the throat applying so much pressure it was a wonder it didn't snap. He stared Rise dead in the eyes and said one word. " _ **Nightmare**_ "

30 minutes later, Mercer dropped the limp blood soaked body of Rise Forester, and started the long and stressful search for Empty Promise. " **Told you so, Viper!"** his inner insanity said smugly. "shut up"

 _...K.O!..._

 _ **LV1() pay up asshole!**_

 _ **LV2() goddamn it...**_

 _ **LV1() this was a close match, but the clear winner was Mercer from the beginning. He is just so much more experienced, and has much more practice in aura wind, or whatever, allowing him to utilize it more efficently. Furthermore he's kinda immortal. I mean, sure Rise can take a bullet like a boss, but Mercer can take a thousand just as well and keep walking. plus he's much quicker on the trigger.**_

 _ **LV2() in the past, Rise has been able to dodge bullets, but that's because he could see exactly where they were aiming and react quickly enough to avoid them. But Mercer is just as fast as him, if not faster. Mercer just outclasses him in most everything else as well.**_

 _ **LV1() Well, let us go to the board of power written by thelongversion3 our resident nerd to get the facts! Previously the board of wizdom, but we changed it for copyright reasons. Just skip to the bottom of this section if you want the straight facts and no explaining.**_

* * *

 _ **LV3() to calculate Mercers max strength, we needed to know how much force a Skybreaker the size of the one he fought can dish out. So assuming its like/is a reptile it can deal out 25 pounds of force per square meter of its body. So we used the assumed dimensions (please note that this means its give or take 100 pounds as we don't know the exact dimensions of the dragon) 90 meters long by 17.5 meters wide to calculate its area squared. Now we multiply that by 25 and we have the amount of weight Mercer can lift in pounds. But furthermore if he were to use his aura drive this would increase exponentially. But otherwise Mercer can dish out 480K pounds of force. Or 280 short tons.**_

 _ **To calculate how fast Mercer can move, we need to know how fast Yang's bike can go/was going when Mercer beat her to the club. To do this, its off to the RWBY wikia! And according to them, Bumblebee can move at approximately- wait, they don't know? Crap, now we have to do all the work. Okay, so for a motorcycle of that size (I wont bother you with the math) it must be going at least 98 miles per hour to perform a wheelie like Yang did before parking. Therefore Yang was speeding, meaning she would have just gone as fast as she could down the empty roads. So she was likely going 120 Mph. And for Mercer to beat them as much as he did he would have had to run at least 5 Mph faster, or 2 Mph and just go totally straight. And seeing as he had buildings to avoid, Mercer can run 125 Mph.**_

 _ **To find out how durable Mercer is, well we already figured that out because according to newtons third law every action has an equal and opposite reaction. This means that at the very most he can only withstand as much as he himself can dish out. Mercer can withstand 280 tons of force.**_

 _ **Now for Rise Forester. And thanks to LV2 being his creator, I had almost nothing at all to do. Now we know that Rise can deal out 21K pounds of force, or 10.1 short tons. But Yang's semblance adds the amount of force applied to said person to their overall strength. We know his, because Yang can normally deal out just over 19K pounds of force which is enough to crack bone. But after being punched through a stone pillar, she has the sheer brute strength to shatter its arm with a single punch. When an effort is made, it can be activated setting fire to the surrounding area and increasing the users strength and speed by 1/3 of what it was before. This means, assuming that this semblance has no limit, Rise can dish out at least 13.4 short tons plus the added force of whatever he's hit with. Just for the sake of the comparison board though, were gonna say the limit is 1M Tons of force.**_

 _ **To find out what Rise's max speed is, first we simply ask the author. LV2, how fast is is Rise?**_

 _ **LV2() well LV3, with cloud kisser he can run 76 Mph and fly as fast as 137 Mph.**_

 _ **LV3() thank you, LV2. Now, this added upon Yang's semblance, which adds a third of what the above speeds are to the total, is 101 Mph ground speed, and 182 Mph air speed. If he were to focus really hard on aura channeling he might be able to squeeze out another 2 Mph each.**_

 _ **To figure out how much Rise can withstand, we need to consider how much durability Yang's semblance adds on top. Its actually only half of what he gets hit with. Say he's hit with 2 tons, he can now withstand 1 more ton of force. Now this upon newtons third law without Yang's semblance means he can take 13.4 tons of force plus half of everything that hits him hard enough to feel it.**_

 _ **Now that we've done all that, lets compare the two to each other.**_

 **Mercer Knight.../.../...Rise Forester**

 _...280 Tons - ? **STRENGTH** 13.4 Tons – 1M Tons..._

 _...125 Mph **SPEED** 101 Mph ground – 182 Mph air..._

 _...280 Tons - ? **DURABILITY** 13.4 Tons – 1M Tons..._

 _...A+_ _ **WILLPOWER**_ _A-..._

 _...10/10_ _ **BADASSERY** 8_ _/10..._

 _...6'3 **HEIGHT** 5'8..._

 _...Very extensive_ _**EXPERIENCE** Large but limited..._

 _...Stable, but failing **MENTAL STATE** Healthy, slightly evil..._

 _...Good **STEALTH** Good..._

 _..._ _Excellent **AIM** very excellent..._

 _...Above average **EYESIGHT** High above average..._

* * *

 _ **LV1() thank you, LV3. Now at first glance it seems like Rise beets Mercer in almost everything statistically because he gets stronger every time you hit him. That doesn't mean he heals every time you hit him, it basically just gives him some more armor for the next hit, so to say. And you can't get up from bullets, or Nightmare. Or a blade of some sort piercing your Subclavian artery, and by extension your throat both cutting off your oxygen supply and bleeding you out.**_

 _ **LV2() oddly specific. And even if he managed to dodge every hit, Mercer still has super regeneration. Rise would have eventually tired out and then it would have been lights out. Besides, if it weren't for evil Mercer up in his noggin he would have had access to many more ability's and this fight would have been over very quickly. The only advantages that Rise had over Mercer was his flight (that he never used), his smaller form, an upgraded pistol, and he had a very inconsistent fighting style therefore keeping Mercer from imitating it. In theory of course. Of course there was his body armor too, but a lot of good THAT did him.**_

 _ **LV1() yes, in the end the Viper has successfully defended his title as the most OP man on remnant. What I want to know is how he plans on explaining the bloody and torn state of his clothing when he gets back to beacon.**_

 _ **LV3() thanks for reading, guys and we all hope to see you back for the next Death Duel!**_

 _Mercer Knight is a one man juggernaut with more power and skill than any individual I have ever seen in my life._

 _-Headmaster Ozpin_

* * *

 _These characters appear how they were as of 9/11/2015. all copyrights, and fan rights, belong to their respectful owners, and make sure to check out both the story's and the Death Battle series by screw attack that helped inspire this. I do hope that we did a good job at writing both characters._


	3. the rules!

**LV3() just so you know this is only an announcement. 9 nominations have been made for the next Death Duel, and you can vote for the pair you want to see fight next. Except for Rise vs Mercer again. Only way we are doing that again is if one or both of them get noticeably/exponentially more powerful.**

 **Now, one of the nominations was a character so incredibly new, that I have almost nothing to go off of. Sorry _Zabaniya._ But please note this does not mean I will not use him in the future. **

**The rules for the poll are obvious, but I feel I should state them anyway.**

 **you cannot vote for a match up that has already been written**

 **vote for the two that you want to see fighting each other**

 **the top two voted characters, regardless of the pair that you select, will be matched unless there is too much of a skill difference**

 **if the skill difference is too obvious then I will go down the list until I find a suitable opponent**

 **clearly, to avoid bias you cannot see the current results of the poll**

 **note that the top voted characters will only fight if the respective owners/authors give their permission**

 **just because the poll is up, does not mean you cannot still nominate OC's. There will be polls for the future episodes as well**

 **the poll is open only as long as it takes me to do the reading up on each character.**

 **LV3() the rules for nominating OC's are as following.**

 **character must be an original creation by an author on with their own story, or an extended appearance as a side character.**

 **OC must be RWBY. No exceptions. can be a crossover story as long as RWBY is a main theme.**

 **The originating story must be over 15k words, or have more than sufficient information on the character and their abilities**

 **if you are not the author/creator of said OC, it is preferable that the nomination is PM'd to me, or LV2.**

 **Any and all nominations will only be as anonymous as you make it.**

 **LV3() as always, everything but our two OC's does not belong to us. If at any time the owners of anything we put into a story wishes it to be removed, we will oblige.**

 _This is a fan based parody. RWBY belongs to and was created by the lord of Remnant, Monty Oum of Roostertheeth, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, and Roosterteeth as a whole. Death Battle belongs to and was created by Screw Attack. The OC's used in this series belong to their respective creators and we mean no disrespect if we kill off or humiliate your character. Please support the official and unofficial releases, and the corresponding Fanfictions._


	4. The Preview!

**LV2() Guess who's back in the next Death Duel? You guessed it! We are, and the next fight isn't too far off! But, here's just a taste of it for ya's. _Its Preview Time!_**

* * *

Seth easily deflected the wristblade headed towards his face with a flick of his wrist, but was sent reeling when Lucifer followed up by giving him a strong punch in the jaw.

" _For someone with such a faint spiritual aura level, he's strong. Be careful Seth_ "

Seth nodded inwardly, and swung Zangetsu in a downward arc towards his opponent. He sidestepped it, and pulled out a Scythe, which transformed into a katana, and swung. Seth blocked the attack, and pushed him back several feet.

The katana switched to a shotgun, and began firing in rapid fire. Seth spun Zangetsu in his hand, deflecting the bullets. A glyph appeared beneath his feet, and he was behind Seth in an instant. Seth was faster, however, turning and blocking his attack. But he didn't expect his weapon to be a scythe, and the blade reached far enough to pierce his shoulder.

With a grunt of pain, he shunpo'ed several yards away, raising his hand towards the trench coat garbed man, and quickly shouted;

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

A giant blue beam of energy shot towards Lucifer, and he only just managed to dive out of the way with the help of a dark glyph. The explosion of the kido spell decimated a cluster of tree's and rocks, where he had been only seconds before. 'Damnit, this isn't getting me anywhere! Its time to take things a step further.'

"Subete Mamoru! Zangetsu!"


End file.
